Moi, Végéta, guerrier incompris
by bv
Summary: L'histoire de Végéta, vue par Végéta. Plutôt courte, sorry ;p
1. Moi qui ai grandit seul

Moi,Végéta, guerrier incompris.

Chroniques d'une vie.

_Ch'tite histoire ecrite en 1 petite heure...soyez po trop sévère svp;)_

_mêmes recommandations que das Premiers Pas et Déchirure : 'pouvez trouver ma fanfic sur _

_j'adore ce perso, blablabla..._

_enjoy ;)_

_bv_

Partie 1 : Moi qui ai grandi seul... 

Je m'appelle Végéta. 

Je suis le Prince du peuple le plus craint à travers l'univers, fils du roi Végéta, à la botte du Seigneur Freezer.

Je ne sais rien de ma mère.

Ca m'est égal.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis l'être le plus fort qui soit jamais issu de la lignée des Végéta.

On pense même que je suis le guerrier millénaire.

Cela me suffit.

Je suis le plus fort, et bientôt,comme le veut la coutume de ma planète, j'accèderai au trône en tuant mon père.

Et Freezer.

***

Je suis Végéta.

Ma planète a été détruite hier, je l'ai appris alors que j'étais en mission. 

Pour me calmer, j'ai détruit la planète que j'étais censé nettoyer pour Freezer.

Je suis jeune et je sais qu'il ne se méfie pas, mais je sais que c'est lui qui a anéanti mon peuple.

Un jour, je lui ferai payer.

En attendant, je continuerai à jouer les larbins.

Ca me dégoûte.

***

Mon nom est Végéta.

Suite au départ de Raditz, un des derniers survivants Sayiens, pour la Terre, j'ai appris qu'il existait des boules semblables à celles des Nameks sur Terre.

Je veux devenir imortel et tuer Freezer.

Pour lui faire payer.

Pour être le plus fort.

***

Mon nom est Végéta, Prince des Sayiens.

Sur Terre, nous avons rencontré celui qui a tué Raditz : Carot.

Il a réussi à faire couler mon sang, et son batârd de fils m'a donné du fil à retordre, même une fois que je me suis transformé en singe.

Nappa est mort. 

Je l'ai tué; j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles qu'il m'était totalement inutile.

Ma défaite a été écrasante. 

On m'a même coupé la queue.

Je me vengerai lorsque je serai devenu immortel. 

Je pars sur Namek.

Je les détruirai tous et je serai enfin maître de l'univers.

***

Mon nom est Végéta.

Grâce à mon retour totalement détruit, ma force a quasiment doublé; j'ai enfin pu tuer Kiwi avec une facilité qui m'a moi même étonné. 

Freezer m'a devancé sur Namek. 

Je dois me dépécher.

Pour le tuer.

Pour me venger.

Il va crever de ma main, je le jure sur mon nom.

***

Mon nom est Végéta. 

J'ai affronté Zabon et je l'ai tué. 

J'ai retrouvé cet abruti de terrien chauve; lui aussi en a après les boules de cristal. 

Il était avec une fille aux cheveux bleux qui n'a cessé de me casser les oreilles. 

Cette couleur est ridicule; je me demande comment Carot fait pour supporter cette nana. 

Pour fêter ma victoire, je les ai épargnés.

***

Je suis Végéta, et je serai bientôt le maître de l'univers. 

Carot et son fils sont aussi là; j'ai réussi à les convaincre de nous unir pour détruire Freezer. 

Peu importe l'humiliation que je subis en m'abaissant à leur niveau, car bientôt, ils seront morts.

***

Je suis Végéta, Prince des meilleurs guerriers de l'univers. 

Je meurs. 

Freezer rit à gorge déployée. 

Je crois que finalement, je ne suis pas le guerrier millénaire; mais peut-être que Carot l'est : son niveau n'a cessé d'augmenter depuis notre dernière rencontre. 

Un espoir subsiste donc.

Je sais qu'il cache sa force. 

Ca me fout en rogne. 

Comment cet abruti, fils d'un guerrier de seconde classe pourrait atteindre quelque chose que moi, fils de roi, ne peux atteindre ?

Il n'arrivera à rien; il est trop calme pour cela.

Trop gentil.

Dans un ultime effort, je lui révèle la vérité à propos de ma chère planète.

Freezer rit encore. 

Comme j'aimerais le tuer.

Mes dernières forces me quittent.

Je les rassemble; je ne peux pas mourir sans avoir motivé cet abruti de Carot.

Freezer doit périr des mains d'un sayien.

Je ris, menace Freezer : le super sayien légendaire est en face de lui.

Il tresaillit et me transperce à nouveau le coeur.

Mon sang a un gout métallique.

Je continue de parler, on dirait que mes lèvres bougent malgrè moi. 

Jamais je n'ai parlé autant.

Est-ce le fait d'avoir joué le larbin durant toutes ces années pour rien qui m'écoeure autant ?

Oh non. 

Est-ce des larmes qui coulent de mes yeux ?

Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas pleuré ?

Ma vue se brouille, mais pas assez pour ne pas voir un Carot décontenacé.

Bah, de toute façon, bientôt je serai mort.

Je règnerai sur les enfers. 

Continue le combat, Carot, tue le...

...pour notre peuple...

...pour moi...

Bientôt, je règnerai en enf...

***

Je suis Végéta, prince des sayiens; un goût de terre envahit ma bouche; je suffoque. 

N'étais-je pas mort il y a peu ?

Instinctivement, je me débats, opressé par une claustrophobie effroyable.

Mourir enterré ? 

Alors que je viens de revenir ? 

Jamais !

Comme un nouveau né, je m'extirpe de mon tombeau de fortune.

Le ciel est noir. 

Je croyais Polonga mort.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Un flash.

Je me retrouve encore en compagnie de cette bande d'imbéciles de terriens et de Nameks.

Je suppose qu'on a été télétransportés sur Terre.

Ils cherchent un groupe.

Je reconnais leur nom.

Je les ai tués.

Je viens de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui se déroule à des années lumières d'ici.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me plaise.

La fille aux cheveux bleus ne cesse de jacasser.

Si je la tuais ?


	2. Nouvelle menace pour ma planète

partie 2 : Nouvelle menace pour ma planète.

_1 an plus tard_

Je suis un prince sayien. _Le_ prince sayien. Je suis Végéta.

Je suis revenu depuis peu sur terre, pour exploiter cette bande de terriens crédules et me reposer un peu.

J'ai pris goût au confort.

Mauvais.

Freezer revient sur Terre en compagnie de son père.

Encore plus mauvais.

Cet abruti de Carot n'a même pas su le terminer.

Et lui qui ne revient toujours pas sur Terre...

Magne toi.

Abruti.

***

Je suis Végéta.

Un gamin sorti de nulle part a démoli Freezer et son père.

C'est un sayien, mais ses cheveux sont mauves.

Il prétend en être un.

Il prétend que Carot va revenir.

Sûr.

j'arrive à le sentir, je ne suis pas complètement débile.

Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, comme le disait un peu plus tôt cette terrienne horripilante.

Mais pourquoi me dévisage-t-il de la sorte ?

Il veut ma photo ou quoi ? 

Je vais te tuer, gamin, même si tu m'intrigues.

Il rougit et s'excuse.

Si j'étais son père, je le tuerais.

Sangoku...Carot est revenu. 

Ils se sont tous deux transformés en super sayiens devant nous.

Veulent-ils me narguer, moi, le plus grand guerrier de tous les temps ??

Le mioche repart dans une machine bizarre.

Encore cette impresion bizarre de déjà-vu.

Pourquoi un regard aussi triste, gamin ?

Petit Coeur engueule Carot.

Je commence à bien l'aimer, ce Namek débile.

Le secret est révélé.

Une menace.

Dans trois ans, il paraît que nous allons tous mourir.

Je serre les poings. 

M'étonnerait.

Je suis fort.

Je tuerai nos futur ennemis, et je tuerai quicqonque empêchera nos ennemis de venir.

La terrienne n'a pas peur de mes menaces.

On dirait que je ne l'impressionne pas.

C'est à cause du retour de Carot ?

Elle aussi m'intrigue.

Si je la tuais ?

***

Je suis Végéta, Prince des Sayiens, le peuple le plus fort que l'univers ai jamais connu.

Bulma me crie encore après; je l'ignore.

Cette imbécile de terrienne est en train de me construire un vaisseau, je ne vais pas la tuer maintenant, non ?

Lorsque j'aurai atteint le niveau de Carot, je les tuerai tous.

Stupide terrienne.

Bulma.

***

Mon nom est Végéta, le guerrier le plus fort de l'univers, prince d'une lignée de guerriers craints même au delà de la mort.

Je suis un super sayien.

Je peux rentrer sur terre.

A la maison.

A la _ maison_ ?


	3. Mon fils

partie 3 : Mon fils...

_ 3 ans plus tard_

Je suis le super sayien Végéta.

J'ai détruit un des cyborgs, mais Trunks prétend que ce n'est pas le bon.

Abruti de gamin.

Truncks ?

C'est le nom de mon fils.

Il vient du futur.

Il a les cheveux mauves et les yeux bleus.

C'est mon fils ?

Mon _fils ??_...

Mon enfant...

Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée débile de tomber amoureux de cette terrienne ?

Amoureux ?

Oh non.

De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ?

Père d'un batârd, stupide de surcroît.

Moi, génie du combat, prince des sayiens, père d'un batârd stupide, faiblard et lâche.

Si Père me voyait..

***.

Je suis Végéta.

Prince d'un peuple déchu.

J'ai été battu par une femme cyborg.

Je ne suis qu'un faible.

Mon fils se tient derrière moi depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Il a l'air décidé à ne pas me lâcher.

Il tient de sa mère, en plus ?

Personne pour me tirer de ce cauchemar ?

Quel abruti je suis.

Tomber aussi bas...

Carot.

Il m'emmène dans "le palais du très-haut", très haut qui s'avère être un gamin.

Si les terriens savaient que le Dieu qu'ils prient est un gamin !

Ha ! Ha ! Bande d'imbéciles !

Bulma est venue avec le bébé.

Cette folle tient vrament à se fair tuer ?

Très bien.

Ca m'évitera de le faire moi-même.

Je la dévisage tandis qu'elle parle à Carot.

C'est possible, des yeux aussi grands ?

Le morveux me repère et gazouille quelque chose en découvrant ses gencives roses.

Je suppose que c'est un sourire.

Débile.

Quelle idée j'ai eue de procréer ce mioche.

Tiens, voilà que le même 20 ans plus vieux me parle.

Je l'ignore.

Quand pourrais-je enfin entrer dans cette foutue salle du temps ???

Enfin. 

La salle du temps.

A côté de moi, mon fils se plaint de la chaleur ambiante et de la lourdeur soudaine.

Le manque de paysage semble aussi l'impressionner.

J'esquisse un sourire méprisant et entre dans la salle à faible gravité.

J'ai connu pire...


	4. De toujours plus fort à

Partie 4 : De toujours plus fort à ...

_ 1 an plus tard_

Je suis Végéta, le super sayien, prince de la planète Végéta, éteinte depuis des années à présent.

Je suis encore plus fort, mais ça ne va pas.

Mes muscles sont trop gros si j'atteins le niveau superieur à celui de super sayien.

Le gamin ne se débrouille pas mal non plus, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas réalisé le problème de vitesse que pose sa nouvelle physionomie.

C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt grand, il n'a jamais eu besoin de compenser sa petite taille par la vitesse.

Imbécile.

Je le sens impatient de sortir de la salle du temps, mais je dois d'abord corriger ce défaut.

Et puis, faire attendre le gamin me semble être une bonne idée.

J'adore le contrarier.

Je dois atteindre un niveau supérieur.

Je suis cependant le plus fort.

Cell est mort.

Je me demande s'il a tué Bulma et le mioche...

Si tel est le cas, il est encore plus mort, mais il souffrira un peu plus.

Bulma...

Ma... femme ?

On dit ici que les morts ne quittent jamais vraiment les leurs.

Père, tu ne dois pas être très content de ce que tu vois.

Peuh.

De toute façon, tu sais à quel point je te détestais, alors quoi ?

Tu veux ma photo ?

Retourne croupir en enfer, je n'ai que faire de ton avis.

Mon avis me suffit...

Mon propre mépris me suffit...

***

Je suis Végéta, l'un des derniers représentants de ma race.

J'ai perdu mon combat contre Cell, je l'ai laissé terminer sa métamorphose, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit aussi fort.

Croyant que j'étais totalement évanoui, le chauve m'a dit combien j'étais chanceux d'avoir un tel fils.

Abruti.

Je sais...

Nous devont affronter Cell dans quelques jours.

D'ici là, je serai encore plus fort.

Ps question qu'il détruise le lieu ou je vis.

Ma planète d'accueil ?

C'est pas vrai.

Quelqu'un, réveillez moi !!!

Dites moi que je suis toujours le même q*guerrier sanguinaire qu'avant, dites le moi !!!

Personne.

Pourquoi ne me laisserais-je pas tuer, finalement ?

Je suis fatigué d'être aussi faible. 

***

Je suis Végéta, prince de rien, guerrier de pacotille.

Carot s'est laissé mourir pour nous sauver.

Un gamin stupide, le fils de Carot, nous a tous sauvés.

Le mien a été tué.

Ca m'a rendu dingue; je me suis jeté sur le mutant...

Cell m'a démoli d'une pichenette.

Je suis nul.

Je suis en vie grâce à lui et son mioche.

Je suis nul.

Jamais plus je ne me battrai.

Ca n'a plus aucun intérêt, mainenant qu'il est mort...

Carot...


	5. Je meurs heureux

Partie 5 : Je meurs heureux.

Je suis le Végéta, mari et père.

Je vis sur terre.

Mon fils est parti, mon autre fils a grandi, il est devenu fort, mais est différent de l'autre.

Peu importe.

Je l'aime bien quand même.

Ma femme...

...Bulma...

La terre est à nouveau en danger.

Carot est mort.

Enfin... il est revenu sur Terre, et on s'est enfin battus pour de bon. Même si pour cela j'ai dû l'effrayer un peu, de même que ma femme.

J'ai été obligé de mettre un terme à notre combat.

S'il avait été tué, il aurait disparu définitivement.

Je me dresse seul face à notr nouvel ennemi.

Le monstre que nous devons affronter a déjà tué Sangohan.

Il ne reste plus que moi pour tous les protéger.

Dieu que je les aime.

C'en devient dangeureusement gimauve.

Peu importe.

Je les aime.

Je concentre mes dernières forces.

Encore une fois, je meurs.

***

Je suis Végéta, guerrier sayien, prince de la planète Végéta, symbole de force au travers de l'univers.

J'ai échoué dans ma mort.

Mon fils et celui de Sangoku ont été absorbés par le monstre.

Sangohan n'était pas mort; son niveau était effroyable, mais lui aussi a été absorbé.

Ma femme... ma femme... 

Oh, Bulma...

Bulma a été tuée par ce monstre.

Pardonne moi, même ma mort n'a pas pu te sauver.

On m'a en partie ressuscité.

J'apprends que c'est pour fusionner avec Carot.

Avec mon pire ennemi.

Avec mon meilleur ennemi.

Je soupire.

Si c'est le prix à payer pour sauver les miens...

Je le paierai.

Pour Bulma.

Pour Truncks.

Pour moi.

***

Je suis Végéta, mari aimant, père craint et grand père adoré.

Ma fille a épousé le deuxième fils de Carot.

Notre sang est à présent uni au travers de l'existence de leur enfant.

Je me retiens de casser la gueule au gamin qui m'a volé ma fille.

Ma femme semble heureuse. Je le suis aussi.

La paix règne sur notre planète.

Nos enfant n'auront peut-être pas à mourir comme je l'ai fait.

Peut-être qu'il ne souffriront jamais comme j'ai souffert la perte de ma planète.

Je leur souhaite,même si je déplore l'extinction de ma race.

Même si je donnerais n'importe quoi pour poser à nouveau le pied sur ma planète.

Les combats me manquent, mais je suis heureux.

***

Je suis Végéta, Prince de la planète Végéta, Prince d'un royaume de guerriers, père de deux enfants dont je suis fier comme on est fier de sa plusbelle création.

Mon fils s'est lui aussi marié. Il a eu un fils.

Ma fille en a eu un elle aussi. C'est mon portrait craché; elle l'a appelé Junior.

Je n'ai jamais rien dit, mais je pense qu'ils savent tous combien je les aime.

Les mots n'ont jamais été mon fort; et je m'en suis bien sorti malgrè tout, non ?

Mon nom est Végéta, père et grand-père aimé; veuf.

Bulma...

Ma femme...

Ma femme qui m'aima durant toutes ces années.

Ton absence me tue encore.

Je vais mourir encore une fois, mais j'éspère que ce sera la dernière.

Je meurs enfin heureux.


End file.
